


So pretty when stuffed

by Infotopic



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Body Worship, Cock Slut, Demon Sex, Demons, Dom/sub, F/M, Gen, Horns, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinky, Light Dom/sub, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smut, Tail Sex, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infotopic/pseuds/Infotopic
Summary: Leviathan steals something from Y/N and gets a reward in the process.
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	So pretty when stuffed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at degregation because I am simply too sensitive, however I will try my best!  
> TW: Cussing, Slut shaming, smut!

Levi sat panting, stroking his leaking cock with stolen panties from Y/N's laundry. Truly, he never meant for it to go this far, but finding her shirt in his laundry eventually snowballed to him seeking out more of her smell, more of her clothes.  
"F-fuck." he whimpered, his cock red and angry, his tail acting as a third hand, flicking at his nipples as he furiously stroked himself to completion.  
The sound of his door locking scared him, face redder than before as shame and embarrassment flooded his features.  
"What a site to see." y/n exhaled, arousal pooling between her legs at the display before her, a red faced slut dripping with his own cum.  
Leviathan stuttered out a shitty excuse for an apology, but it fell upon deaf ears, y/n already fantasizing about how good he'd look writhing under her, euphoric pain in his expression, panting and pleaing for more.  
"What a filthy slut, masterbating to stolen panties like some pervert." y/n practically moaned out- already pealing out of her sweater.  
"W-what?" Levi whimpered  
Y/n purred at the expression, "Fuck Levi, you made this mess all because of me?" she swiped her index over the slightly warm cum, causing Levi to shudder under her touch.  
Bringing the finger to her lip, y/n made a show of licking the translucent liquid off their finger, moaning at the taste, effectively teasing Leviathan sending heat to his cock. The demon watched as the human removed the rest her clothes, commiting the image before him to memory. She caressed her breasts, teasing Levi further, his cock now fully hard and aching for release again. "Touch yourself." Leviathan's body moved on his own, not that he would want to stop, but the pact worked faster than his horny brain could process. The command was simple but stern in its delivery. Y/n's fingers pinched and rolled her nipples as Levi struggled to stay quiet with the stimulation. "You're fucking filthy. A cumslut with nothing better to do then fuck themselves to their best friend." Y/n said, eyeing the way his dick twitched at the crude words. "Tell me what you were thinking about." He panted, breathing hard and hot, close to his second orgasm. "You- ah- you were touching your-yourself in my h-hoodie." Y/n thighs rubbed together at his submission, the power trip sending shockwaves to her clit. Dipping her hand under her panties, she began circling herself entrance in time with his sloppy movements. "Since you want to be a whore, I want to watch you fuck yourself stupid. Yeah, you- fuck- like that idea? You want to cum like the slut you are, then you're going to cum until you're begging me to stop." She moved his hands off his dick, all the while moving to stratle his hip. "Do you want this? We can stop here." Levi quickly nodded his head, wanting nothing more than to cum in y/n's cunt, painting it white with his cum. Y/n quickly raised her hips, hooking two of her fingers on the crotch of her panties moving them to the side, not bothering to remove the skimpy fabric. Spitting on the cock below her, Y/n sank onto Levi's thick dick; both letting out a groan of pleasure. Inch by agonizing inch, levi's cock burried deeper, his member filling her in the best ways. Once hilted, y/n began rocking her hips, slow and teasing. Levi grabbed her hips urging her to move faster, "Hands up," y/n commanded, "No touching, this is a punishment and you're going to take it like the good whore you are." He let out a moan, head falling back, eyes closed with pleasure. "F-fuck, y/n- ah shit, faster please!" The sound of moans and slapping flesh filled the demons aquatic room, the lighting painting the pair in a soft blue. "I- I'm so close please, fuck ah- Y/N please more I'm gonna cum- ng hah" Y/n forced herself off his member, effectively edging Levi, making the demon whine. "Why'd you s-stop?" the demon panted. Not wanting the fun to end so soon, the human reached down to grab the discarded hoodie, remembering his earlier fantasy. Sitting on the beanbags next to the demon, y/n removed her panties and spreading her legs for Levi to watch as she inserted a skilled finger into her pussy.


End file.
